Saikou no Present : Haruno Sakura
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Bagi Sakura, hadiah terindah bukanlah mawar atau hadiah mewah lainnya. Hanya ada Aomine Daiki di sisinya. Itu merupakan kado terindahnya/AoSaku/DLDR!
**Saikou No Present : Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya silahkan klik tombol "Back") DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **-Saikou no Present-**_

"Ayolah, Dai-chan!"

"Berisik, Satsuki!"

Aomine merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan membaca majalah Mai-channya. Momoi merengut kesal dan duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Ayolah, Dai-chan! Kamu kan sudah menjadi polisi dan mendapatkan libur di hari Senin besok. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak reuni semenjak ulang tahun Tetsu-kun."

"Memangnya mereka mau datang reuni?" tanya Aomine.

"Um.." Momoi terlihat berfikir. "Midorima sudah bekerja sebagai dokter dan mengatakan akan datang, Kii-chan akan datang, katanya dia tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Mukkun, mengatakan akan datang setelah restorannya tutup, Akashi-kun, aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa harus hari Senin di tanggal 28?" tanya Aomine tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dai-chan ada acara?"

Aomine mencoba berfikir sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dai-chan mau kencan ya?" Momoi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine.

"Si-siapa bilang?!" Aomine memundurkan tubuhnya. "Lagi pula, wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

"Baiklah! Sudah di putuskan jika kita akan mengadakan reuni tanggal 28 di restoran milik Mukkun!"

"Satsuki! Jangan membuat rencana seenakmu sendiri!"

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengaduk-aduk kopi susu miliknya. Pintu Maji burger terbuka dan muncul sosok pemuda berkulit gelap dengan pakaian hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah. Apalagi otot-otot yang terbentuk membuatnya semakin tampak dewasa. Meski wajah malasnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Biar begitu, dia tetap mencintai kekasihnya. Aomine Daiki.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sudah lama?" Aomine mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sakura.

"Um.. aku baru saja datang." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Mau aku pesankan sesuatu?"

"Biar aku pesan sendiri." Aomine memanggil pelayan untuk membawakannya dua burger dan soda.

"Daiki-kun tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura. Biasanya Aomine selalu sibuk sebagai polisi. Menangani kasus kejahatan yang semakin marak di Jepang. Dan sebagai kekasih dari seorang polisi, dia sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan Aomine untuk sebuah tugas sebagai abdi negara.

"Aku diberi libur beberapa minggu oleh atasanku. Aku tidak pernah mengambil cuti dan atasanku memberikanku libur."

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan milik Aomine. Satu burger dia sodorkan kepada kekasihnya.

"Ambil ini." Aomine menyerahkan burgernya kepada Sakura.

"E-eh, apa ini?" Sakura memandang burger yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Ambil itu. Tubuhmu sudah kurus, jangan buat semakin kurus dengan dietmu itu," ucap Aomine sebelum memakan burgernya.

" _Arigatou,_ Daiki-kun."

Mereka bertemu dalam ketidak sengajaan dan Aomine langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok hangat Sakura. Gadisnya yan berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan membuatnya dan Sakura bertemu di rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

Awalnya, Kuroko memintanya untuk mengantarkan Nigou yang sedang sakit ke dokter hewan. Ketika mereka sampai disana, dengan senyuman manis Sakura menyambut mereka. Dia yang sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi tertarik kepada wanita itu. Apalagi rambut milik Sakura yang mengingatkannya akan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Profesinya menjadi dokter hewan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penyayang dan hangat. Aomine langsung jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sakura dan pada akhirnya menjalin tali kasih. Sudah enam bulan mereka menjalin tali asmara dan tak jarang Aomine mendapat omelan karena kelakuannya.

Sakura sendiri tidak paham mengapa Aomine mau dengannya. Dia pernah bertanya, mengapa Aomine menyukainya? Padahal Aomine menyukai wanita berdada besar, sedangkan dadanya biasa saja. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sedikit minder.

Dengan santai Aomine menjawabnya.

" _Tidak apa, nanti kalau kita menikah aku akan meremasnya terus menerus pasti akan menjadi besar."_

Sakura benar-benar merasa malu jika mengingat kejadian itu.

.

"Daiki-kun." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. "Anoo..."

Aomine sudah gemas melihat pipi bulat milik Sakura yang merona merah. Dia ingin melumat bibir pink itu dengan ganas, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apakah kamu akan datang saat ulang tahunku? Maksudku.."

"Aku-"

"Daiki-kun bisa kan?"

"-tidak bisa datang."

"A-apa?!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Ke-kenapa tidak bisa datang?"

"Satsuki mengajak kami reuni setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Aku sudah menolaknya tetapi dia memaksanya."

"Aa." Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya. "Ka-kalau begitu, Daiki-kun datang saja reuni. Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Dia menghisap bibir Sakura dengan gemas.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Mou! Daiki-kun, ini di tempat umum!"

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Kekasihnya ini memang menggemaskan.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan meletakan tasnya sembarangan. Mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah miliknya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Siapa yang tidak kecewa ketika ulang tahunnya akan datang, kekasihnya malah tidak bisa hadir. Setidaknya Aomine bisa lebih peka. Pria itu bisa memberikannya kado sebelum hari ulang tahun atau kejutan kecil lainnya, tetapi sepertinya pria itu tidak berniat untuk memberinya kejutan. Padahal Aomine adalah orang yang paling dia inginkan untuk memberi kejutan. Sebenarnya, apa karmanya hingga bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang tidak peka seperti itu.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan pacarnya yang tidak peka itu.

.

.

Hari-hari dilalui Sakura dengan biasanya, dengan kebosanan dan rutinitas yang melelahkan. Sesekali pergi bersama Ino bisa membuat moodnya kembali baik.

Memandang ponsel di tangannya, Sakura menghela napas.

"Aomine lagi?" Ino menyeruput lemonnya. "Beberapa hari belakangan ini kamu selalu memandangi ponselmu terus, ada apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Tetapi beberapa hari belakangan ini dirinya mengatakan jika dirinya di panggil karena ada tugas yang mendesak. Entahlah, memang Jepang sedang banyak kasus kriminal."

Ino mengusap tangan sahabatnya dengan lembut. Dia turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa sahabatnya. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin pria yang dicintainya datang saat ulang tahunnya? Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika kekasihnya berhalangan hadir.

"Saat malam ulang tahunku, dia ada reuni dengan teman-temannya." Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah Sakura, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo, kita belanja saja."

 **-Saikkou no Present-**

"Dai-chan! Disini!"

Aomine masuk ke dalam Restauran _Atsushi Restaurant's_ dan menemukan teman-temannya sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Momoi menempel pada Kuroko yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Ayo segera kita selesaikan ini." Aomine memandang jam di tangannya. Dia ingin segera pergi dan datang ke apartemen Sakura. Setidaknya dirinya bisa memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak sopan, Aomine." Midorima meneguk sampanyenya. "Kau baru saja datang, sapalah teman-temanmu dulu."

Aomine memandang Midorima dengan pandangan malas dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. Momoi menuangkan sampanye ke gelas miliknya sebelum diteguknya hingga habis.

"Kita menunggu siapa lagi?" tanya Aomine.

"Akashi dan Mukkun belum datang," ucap Momoi.

"Akashi bilang dia mungkin terlambat. Sedangkan Murasakibara sedang menyiapkan makanan istimewa untuk kita."

"Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu."

Momoi memekik ketika melihat Akashi dengan balutan jas putih. Mantan kaptennya itu begitu gagah.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Ah- Konbanwa." Akashi tersenyum.

"Yo. Kalian sudah berkumpul."

Murasakibara muncul dengan pakaian kokinya. Rasa-rasanya Murasakibara cocok mengenakan pakaian koki seperti itu.

"Waah! Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise buka suara. "Kali ini buatkan makanan yang lezat ya!"

Aomine menghembuskan napasnya. Pertemuan mereka malam ini akan menjadi panjang.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi makannya dan menghela napas panjang. Meletakan kepalanya di atas meja makan, emeraldnya memandang ponselnya. Tidak ada telepon dan tidak ada pesan apapun. Dari Aomine atau dari kedua sahabat menyebalkannya.

Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya. Kedua sahabatnya semasa sekolah menengah pertama sebelum akhirnya dirinya memutuskan pindah ke Jepang beberapa dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun belakangan, Kagami maupun Tatsuya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan kedua sahabatnya tidak memberinya ucapan.

Ulang tahunnya tahun ini menjadi ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang dirinya hidup. Meski Kagami sekarang bekerja menjadi guru bersama Tatsuya, mereka seharusnya bisa meluangkan waktunya. Ini menyebalkan sekali.

Apalagi, kekasihya juga tidak bisa datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Menyebalkannya menjadi kuadrat!

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?"

Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan mampir di bahunya. Menolehkan kepalanya, senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Taiga! Tatsuya! Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang."

"Kami tidak akan melupakan ulang tahunmu, Sakura." Tatsuya duduk di samping Sakura. "Jauh-jauh dari Akita, aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini."

"Ush. Aku dan Tatsuya menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat kue untukmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, Tatsuya, Taiga!"

.

.

"Daiki, kau kelihatan gelisah."

Aomine memandang Akashi yang balik memandanginya sembari meneguk anggurnya.

"Aku ada suatu keperluan, jadi apakah aku boleh pamit pergi sekarang?" Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dai-chan, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Iya-ssu! Lagi pula urusan penting apa?" tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini tentang... ini tentang kekasihku."

"Apa?!"

"Dai-chan?! Kau punya kekasih?!" Momoi tidak bisa menahan pekikan terkejutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya." Aomine mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar. "Belum terlambat untuk datang merayakan. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai kalian, tapi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, Daiki?" ucap Akashi. "Jika memang begitu, kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dan juga berkumpul bersama."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ikut Aomine-cchi merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya!"

Aomine menepuk dahinya. _Kami-sama,_ sepertinya dirinya terkena kutukan.

.

.

"Otanjobi Omedetou, Sakura. Otanjobi Omedetou, Sakura."

Aomine memarkir mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah milik kekasihnya. Turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh anggota Kisedai yang lainnya. Momoi tidak bisa menahan teriakannya dan mengomeli Aomine karena tidak menceritakan semuanya.

Dan ketika Aomine membuka pintu rumah kekasihnya, dia bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang datang dari ruang makan. Melepas sepatunya, dirinya segera masuk ke dalam rumah milik Sakura.

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura tersenyum kepada Kagami dan juga Tatsuya.

"Ayo, Sakura. Buat permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya."

Sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah diberikan kehidupan hingga saat ini. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kedepannya. Semoga saja hubunganku dan Daiki-kun bisa bertahan bahkan hingga kakek dan nenek nanti. Dan terima kasih karena Kami-sama telah memberikanku sahabat-sahabat yang baik. Amiin."

Dan ketika Sakura membuka matanya, dia terkejut ketika melihat Aomine berdiri dengan anggota lengkap Kiseki no Sedai. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang saking terkejutnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

.

.

"Hei, hei, bangun. Dasar bodoh."

Sakura membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Aomine. Dia mencoba duduk dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu malah pingsan?!" Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Mou! Aku kan terkejut. Aku sering melihat Kiseki no Sedai di tv, tapi aku baru melihatnya secara langsung kali ini."

"Kau ini, mana ada orang yang pingsan di hari ulang tahunnya."

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Dai-chan! Jangan marahi Sakura dengan cara seperti itu," ucap Momoi.

"Iya-ssu, kasihan."

"Kenapa kalian malah memarahiku?!"

"Sudahlah, ini kan hari bahagia Sakura-san." Akashi mencoba menengahi.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini." Tatsuya memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika bermain basket saja?" usul Kagami. "Ada lapangan basket jalanan di dekat sini."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain," ucap Murasakibara.

"Usul bagus, Kagami. Daiki, bantu kekasihmu bangun."

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya dengan malas dan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Tetsu-kun, sepertinya mereka sangat cocok ya." Momoi menyenggol lengan tunangannya ketika melihat Aomine menggendong Sakura dengan gaya _Bridal Style._

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ya."

.

.

"Baiklah, empat lawan empat, tapi gunakan lapangan seperti pertandingan sebenarnya." Momoi berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa aku harus satu tim denganmu." Aomine melirik Kagami.

"Siapa juga yang mau satu tim denganmu!"

"Hei, Muro-chin."

"Aku mengerti, Atsushi. Kekuatanku juga tidak berkurang sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Satu babak akan dilakukan sepuluh menit." Momoi melempar bolanya ke atas. _"Tip Off!"_

Sakura menggulum senyumnya ketika Aomine mencoba merebut bola atau menggiring bola. Terkadang dia melihat Aomine berlatih seorang diri, tetapi baru kali ini dirinya melihat Aomine bertanding di lapangan.

"Aomine! Berikan bolanya padaku!"

"Atsushi, jangan lengah!"

"Berikan bolanya padaku, nanodayo."

Rasanya lapangan basket jalanan yang sepi ini terasa ramai.

"Kamu mau?"

Sakura menerima sekaleng minuman Ion dari tangan Momoi sebelum tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Momoi duduk di sebelah Sakura sebelum tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Momoi Satsuki dan aku teman semasa kecilnya Dai-chan," ucap Momoi.

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Dai-chan baru saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kami saat di restauran tadi. Seharusnya dia mengatakannya dari awal, jadi aku tidak memaksanya untuk datang ke reuni."

"Ah- itu tidak masalah. Tetapi yang terpenting, sekarang dia datang." Sakura memandang Aomine dan menggulum senyumnya.

Aomine tersenyum ketika bermain basket. Rasa-rasanya, dia senang sekali bisa melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

"Dai-chan! Aku pulang dulu!"

Mereka semua melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari lapangan basket jalanan dan membiarkan pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu berdua. Aomine memutar-mutar bola basket di tangannya sebelum melirik Sakura.

"Mau bermain basket bersamaku?"

Sakura memandang Aomine dengan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"A-apa? Kau pasti sudah gila, Daiki-kun. Aku tidak bisa bermain basket."

"Coba saja, aku akan membantumu."

Sakura menerima bola dari Aomine dan dengan ragu-ragu memantulkannya di tanah. Sakura mencoba memasukan bola tetapi gagal, jangankan menyentuh ring, bolanya saja tidak sampai ke atas.

"Kau ini." Aomine berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Coba lagi."

Sakura memantul-mantulkan bolanya kembali ketika sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Dia mencoba terus menerus memantulkan bola dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menari-nari.

Aomine menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura dan mencium harum tubuh kekasihnya. Dia selalu suka parfum yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Otanjobi Omedetou, Sakura."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang mata biru milik kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, Daiki-kun."

Aomine dengan cepat menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak kaget.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi-"

"Aku mau, Daiki-kun."

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan dengan cepat memagut bibir mungil Sakura. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura ke ranjangnya dan mengikat gadis itu menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Bagi Sakura, meski Aomine hari ini membuatnya kesal karena terlambat datang ke ulang tahunnya. Tetapi baginya ini adalah kado terindah untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ambil gambarnya!"

"Sedang aku lakukan, nanodayo."

Kagami sedikit mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal." Kagami menarik napas panjang. "Ayo Tatsuya, kita pulang."

Tatsuya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut. Andaikan sahabat mereka yang berambut merah muda itu menyadari akan perasaan sahabat bodohnya ini.

Tetapi, dia yakin Sakura akan bahagia dengan Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe.. anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun buat Mama Kura :3 *ditabok* mumpung lagi ada ide :3 ini gara-gara liat Saikou no Present :3 Okeeeee!**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita seanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
